A micro loudspeaker comprises a vibration system, a casing for accommodating and fixing the vibration system, and an electric connecting piece for electrically connecting an internal circuit and an external circuit. The vibrating system comprises a vibrating diaphragm and a voice coil provided at the bottom side of the vibrating diaphragm, the casing comprises an upper side surface for bonding to the vibrating diaphragm and a lower side surface opposite to the upper side surface. The electric connecting piece comprises a conducting part for electrically connecting with the external circuits.
In the prior art, the conducting part is typically arranged in the lower side surface of the casing. However, the micro loudspeaker having such a structure has single way of assembling with electronic devices of terminal, and the position where the micro loudspeaker mounted in the electronic device cannot be adjusted flexibly, which does not facilitate the improvement of the assembly suitability of the micro loudspeaker and an electronic device.
Moreover, for an electronic device which is required to mount micro loudspeaker, such as a mobile phone, the position where the micro loudspeaker mounted depends on the internal space of the electronic device. Thus, the micro loudspeaker which has single way of assembling does not facilitate the deploy of the internal components in the internal space of the electronic device, and make it hard for the electronic device to meet required properties, such as thickness, size and so on of the product.
Thus, there is a demand for improving the micro loudspeaker having the above structure and the electronic device using same to avoid the above defects.